Sticks and Stones
by ReveledSky
Summary: Sticks and stone and broken bones…. but it's her words that hurt him. Killian is severely injured as a result of Emma abandoning him on the beanstalk. The broken bones will heal, the bruises will fade… but broken trust is the deepest wound of all.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry…"

"Swan… Swan!" the chain rattled as he tugged at it, jaw set in anger as she walked away, the ground rumbling beneath him.

"Emma…" his body pitched forward, shoulder strained as the chain broke from the wall, his cheek shredding against the ground as pressure robbed the air from his lungs. He gasped, feeling several ribs crack under the giant's grip. Stone ripped at his clothes and gravel tore into exposed flesh; the ground beneath him replaced with air. His arms flailed and grappled for purchase as he fell. A sharp snap reverberated through his ears as his hook sank into the flesh of the bean stalk.

He stilled for a long time, his heart hammering against his broken ribs, and eyes squeezed shut as he hung there. His hand closed around one of the vines, fire rippling through his skin from that tiny movement, and he stilled again, jaw set and eyes closed as he rammed his shoulder into the beanstalk. A wet pop and a sharp hiss escaped him, the dislocated joint now back in place, but the pain licking up his spine. The hook slid, tearing a fissure, every muscle tense as the agony intensified.

He was only a fraction closer to the bottom, nerves frayed and patience deteriorating. He glanced towards the ground, his breath short and choppy as he rested his head back against the bean stalk. His hook slid again and he cringed, another wet pop squelching from his shoulder. A breeze brushed against his back as Killian started to move again. It was the sun was peeking up through the clouds again before he could see the ground… too far to fall… The hook slipped farther this time, jostling from the flesh of the stalk as he toppled backwards.

The crunch and abuse of his already broken ribs flooded his ears as he body collided with uneven segments of the stalk. The air squeezed from his lungs as broken bones bounced off of unforgiving dirt. He screamed. The quiet of the field no contest against the blood pounding in his ears. Even the thought of moving hurt. Breathing made him ache. It seemed as if even blinking was too much. Killian's eyes slipped closed as he lost consciousness, crumpled and broken at the base of the bean stalk.

-.-

The sound was faint. She wasn't sure what had made it, but it made her insides lurch... her heart push into her throat. Emma stopped, chewing on her lip as she contemplated what to do... why it bothered her so much.

_'He's up there because of you...' _she sighed, a knot of guilt crinkling in her stomach.

"No... You can't go back there-" Snow cut in, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm going. Shouldn't take anymore than two days. If it does, come and look for me..." before they could argue she took off.

Emma ran, tripping over tree roots and kicking up leaves. She backtracked for hours, chewing at the inside of her cheek as she appraoched the field, worried at the silence... There was no movement. She crept closer, eyes fixed on the shadowy lump, pupils blown as she realized it was Hook... as she realized he wasn't moving. The rational part of her brain attempted to convince her it was just a trick... Killian was getting back at her for leaving. He was just going to spring up once she got close... But as Emma knelt at his side, he remained still; only a shallow rise from his chest.

"Hook..." her hands hovered, no real place to touch him that didn't appear broken or covered in blood. His eyes rolled under heavy lids, hand gripping at the dirt as a whine slipped from busted lips.

"Hook... _Killian_," she brushed some of the hair from his forehead, breath hinging on the sound of his voice.

" 'mma..." he swallowed thickly, eyes cracking opening slightly as he tried to look at her.

"I'm sorry... I-"

"Heard that ... before," it took everything he had to hold her gaze, his consciousness slipping away again.

"I know..." the corners of her mouth dropped, trembling hands pulling at the edges of his jacket to get a better look at the damage.


	2. Chapter 2

"This needs to come off..." she glanced up at him, fully expecting a smirk or a quirked eyebrow, but got a resigned nod. She could feel him holding his breath, jaw set firmly as she slid the heavy material off, tendrils of pain crawling through his torso. The shirt was nothing more than tatters, the tears exposing a mottled mess of purple and dark blue. She dropped them into a messy pile and cautiously slid her hands along his sides. Killian tried to move away from her touch, a garbled whine escaping him as Emma yanked her hands back.

"Sorry..." his eyes were clamped shut, breath uneven and shallow.

"You broke a few ribs... Probably your shoulder too. Anything else hurt?"

"'m fine..." she could see him struggle just to swallow, his throat tightening as he attempted to sit up, her hands careful as they propped him with his rolled up jacket.

"And you say I'm an open book..." she rolled her eyes and unwrapped the scarf from her hand and fashioned a sling from it.

"Aye... You are," he watched in silence, gritting his teeth as his arm was pulled and rested in the fabric.

"Oh really?" she reached for her water and wiped away the blood with a piece of his shirt. He seemed to calm as the scrapes and cuts were cleaned, most of the shirt scraps being used to wrap his ribs.

"Really, love," he met her gaze as she finished wrapping his chest, silence falling between them as she handed him the canteen of water. The gaze broke as he took a sip, some of the water dribbling down his chin as his hand shook.

"H-Killian..." she sighed and sat down beside him for a moment.

"You knew..." it wasn't a question; she understood.

"I didn't- couldn't take the chance that I might be wrong..."

"But you knew I wasn't lying..." he shifted some, regretting that decession as heat blossomed through his side.

"I... I didn't want to take that chance... I didn't-" she sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. "I was still wrong anyway... I shouldn't have left you up there."

More quiet settled between them as the sun sank below the horizon. He drew in a shallow breath and leaned forward some, trying to reach the coat behind his back. Her brow crinkled as she watched him.

"Here,"Killian managed to pull it into his lap and handed it to her, seeing the slight shiver quake through her again. Tears pricked in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Always a gentleman, huh?" Her laugh came out as more of a hiccup as she draped the heavy coat over him instead, discretely wiping away her tears.

"Don't need you getting sick too," she crossed her arms over her chest when he tried to give it back again.

"I'll be fine..." he wiped the tears from her cheek and mustered a smile. Emma nodded and stilled as his thumb brushed across her cheek, eyes wide as she realized their faces had gotten rather close.

"I should get a fire started," she cleared her throat and stood up, cheeks flushed with red. She mulled over the predicament they were in while collecting wood, wondering if her guilt was clouding her judgment... The thought was shrugged off as she lit the tinder with the matches from her bag. He could have died. A niggle in the back of her mind made her question why that even mattered...Immediately quashed by the horrifying thought of him dying. She sighed... He'd torn down every wall she'd put up. And whether she consciously understood it or not, Emma cared about him.

"What's going on in the pretty head of yours?" his voice cut through as she plopped down beside him.

"You tell me, Mr. Open -Book," she shot him a look and his gaze softened.

"You're scared... trying to figure out what this means," Killian glanced at the fire, not seeing her eyes widened.

"This?" she quirked an eyebrow, inwardly cursing herself when it reminded her of him.

"Leaving me... coming back... You don't know where this leaves us."

"So it's 'us' now?" He could feel her pulling her walls back up.

"You know what I meant..." he sighed, the noise catching in his throat as a sharp ache ate through his bones. The crease in her brow lessened at the sound, looking him over, remorse settling over her features.

"You need a doctor," she changed subjects, receiving a narrowed gaze.

"And you need to stop running..." Killian huffed, they had made progress earlier and she was pulling away again.

"I'm not-"

"You _are_... You left me up there because you thought I would leave. I can see it in your eyes... You're waiting for me to walk away like everyone else... Well I won't," his outburst had left his breathing ragged and pulse pounding in his ears.

"I know... now, and I'm sorry..." guilt washed over her face, the walls falling slightly as she scooted closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, figured I'd take a moment to kind of clarify things. This fic is diverging from canon (obviously) The plan is tentatively to bridge between the events of FTL and when Killian first shows up in Stroybrooke (with Emma interacting with him through all of it). I realize this might leave a lot of plot holes in the canon-verse, so consider this an AU :)

If you'd like to follow any of my little updates on this story it has it's own tag on tumblr #sticks and stones fic (/tagged/sticks+and+stones+fic). I also don't have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes that may have been made. I am so incredibly grateful for all of the reviews and am always looking for people to give feedback/criticism . On with the next chapter :)

* * *

"No need to be sorry, love."

"I think you landed on your head..." Emma feigned a glare.

"You could have been killed... if not from the giant then from the fall..." her voice softened, the idea too painful to even consdier.

"Aye..." his eyes darkened; his cheeky grin nowhere to be found.

"Killian...?" looking at him made her heart twist painfully.

"S'nothing..."

"I have that whole thing with lies, remember?" her hand hesitated, hovering close to his before gently taking hold of it. He let out a long sigh, eyes screwed shut as every bruise and broken bone protested the movement. Their eyes met again, but he looked away, not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves."

"Confucius? Are you sure you didn't land on your head?" her hand brushed against his forehead, relieved it didn't feel warm, but he hadn't quipped back with a witty remark either... Her smile crumpled when she figured out when he meant.

"I watched her die..."

"Milah...?"Her heart twisted a little tighter as she watched him stare at his hook; the implications he was making were frightening. He just nodded, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," she rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand, feeling it quiver.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, love." The corners of his lips rose ever so slightly as he squeezed her hand back, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Considering I'm the reason you were on the beanstalk... I think I have plenty to be sorry for," her tone was light, but sincere.

"There are more enjoyable ways to be chained up you know..." She grinned, seeing a bit of that mischievous sparkle in his eyes again.

"You are something," Emma chuckled and brushed some of the hair from his face, cupping it softly as she placed a chaste kiss on his bruised cheek. Killian grinned, a cough shattering the moment as he whinged in pain.

"You should try and rest..."

"M'fine..." he protested as she leaned him back against his jacket.

"You were nearly crushed by a giant, and you're a terrible liar... So rest; or else," Emma shot him a look but he relented... She was right.

"I'm not a terrible liar," Killian murmured. She just shook her head and softly stroked his hair as he succumb to the exhaustion.

Much of the night was spent checking that he was still breathing, the minuscule wheezes and winces putting her on edge. The looming possibility of Cora finding them wasn't helping either.

"Hey beautiful," a lazy grin spread across his face, voice strained and cracked as he attempted to sit up.

"Easy there Captain," a shared smiled between them lightened the mood some as she wrapped her arms around him and helped.

"I could get used to you calling me Captain," Killian smirked, and incredulous look on his face.

"Keep dreaming buddy," any attempt at a serious face was foiled when she laughed and plopped back down beside him.

"She's probably looking for me..." the sudden shift of topic caught her off guard, but it was something that needed to be addressed. She fiddled with the compass in her pocket, knowing it had put them in this predicament.

"Snow and Mulan will come back... I told them to give me a couple days," she turned it over in her hands.

"We might not have a couple days, love. She's a wicked woman," he watched her hands, a knot in his throat. He wouldn't reach for it ... not this time.

"She'd kill you in your condition ..."

"Aye..." the tiny bit of sparkle vanished from his eyes. "I won't let her hurt you though... I can't lose-" his mouth tightened into a wince, the thoughts too painful to verbalize.

"No... I don't want you dying because of me. I lost Graham... I don't-" it seemed the reluctance to alk about it was mutual. Just the thought of watching someone else die was something she couldn't consider.

"You never told me about this Graham person..."

"You wouldn't talk about Milah either," it came off a bit snippier than she had intended.

"Point taken..." a curt nod and the silence settled between them.

"Let's just both agree to not die, yeah?" It was ridiculous... But somehow it made her feel better.

"All right lass... I'll try," he clenched his side, the warmth easing some of the ache.

"You better, or I'll kill you myself," it garnered a small chuckle from both of them, effectively easing some of the tension.

"Just watch your heart, yeah?" a sober look settled in his features, and Emma nodded, understanding his sentiment more than she liked.

"Think you can walk? If we meet them halfway, it'd buy us some time," she slid right back into strategy.

"Aye," he leaned up some, intent on standing, but she stopped him, sliding her arm around his back to help. After mess of grunts and winces, they were on their feet. Most of Killian's weight resting against her, the warmth of her body soothing some of the pain. They took slow steps and stopped every few feet so he could breathe. It took them a few hours to get through the forest, but that small amount of progress had given them more cover.

"We should stop..." a coughing fit had him doubled over, Emma's hand stroking his back as he tried to keep himself from screaming.

"No... I'm... fine," the coughing tapered off, but his eyes were still screwed shut. She eased onto the ground, back leaned against a tree for support.

"You're eyes aren't even open," she quipped and he sighed.

"We can't afford to linger," Killian's voice was small; strained.

"And you can't afford to push yourself anymore, so we're at a stand still... Or sit rather," she gave a tight-lipped smile and ruffled his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies for taking so long with this chapter. This is un-beta'd and there might possibly be some mistakes, but I wanted to get it to you guys asap. Just a fair warning... this chapter is gonna hurt...

* * *

Killian seemed to doze off after a few minutes and she let herself relax. She didn't want to wake him... but they needed to get moving.

"Killian," she brushed her hand across his forehead and rubbed his cheek softly.

"Mmm?" he let his head loll into her hand, nuzzling it slightly in his semi-conscious state.

"I know you're tired... but we need to keep moving," her lips narrowed into a frown, seeing the lines of exhaustion crinkle in his brow. He grunted and let his head fall forward against her chest. Emma's eyes widened as she glared at him, knowing he was doing it on purpose. Thin fingers brushed through his hair and firmly tugged him back.

"Not as smooth as you think you are, Mr. Open-Book... Killian?" she was being smug, but he was genuinely asleep.

"Come on," she humphed and tapped his cheek, resigning to brushing a kiss on his cheek when that didn't work. His eyes opened as a tiny spark danced across his skin.

"Taking advantage of a wounded man, lass? Didn't think you had it in you," there was a cheeky smile plastered on his face as he quirked his eyebrows suggestively.

"There won't be anything in me if we don't get moving." Two could play the double-entendre game... and Emma had clearly won as his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Seriously... we need to get moving," she sobered up and helped him to his feet. They could joke when their lives, and his health, weren't endangered. Their limp through the forest was relatively peaceful. Killian's flirtation curbed by the pain he was in. It allowed them time to bond without the snark and sass. He asked her about Graham and she listened to him talk about Milah.

"I don't want to lose someone like that again... I can't," his voice was raw enough to wound and all she could manage was a small nod.

""Hey..." she stopped walking and he turned his face away from her. Delicate hands lifted his chin and their eyes met.

"Remember before... when you said we made quite the team?" the corners of her mouth lifted and he nodded.

"You were right," he searched her eyes in disbelief... in wonder... in relief. A tight knotted ball of confusion seemed to unwind itself as she kissed his cheek again and ruffled her fingers through his hair reassuringly.

"Now come on, we've got some wrinkly witch ass to kick," they shared a chuckled and limped out of the forest together, Killian's chest tightening painfully as he spotted Cora on the edge of the portal.

"She's very powerful Emma... please be careful lass," Killian felt the weight of what they were attempting sink on his chest; the ache ringing in his bones.

"Ah good, you brought her to me," a sick smirk spread across aged lips as she looked up at the two of them and waltzed over.

"I assume you've retrieved the compass as well?" Cold eyes flicked to him as he moved closer to Emma, had tapping lightly on the pocket she was hiding the compass in. He nudged her away from him and slipped it into his own jacket.

"It would seem the girl has proven to be quite a challenge..." His voice cracked, the bravado starting to wear as thin as his strength.

"The _mighty_ Hook... challenged?" Cora narrowed her eyes and stepped in front of Emma.

"It seems as if you've chosen her... Do you care for her?"

Killian froze, the blood washing from his face her gnarled hand pressed into Emma's chest. His vision swam between present and past, the weight of Milah sitting heavily in his arms as he watched Emma gasp. He stumbled towards the two of them, the pain in his ribs miniscule compared to twisting in his chest. Cora grinned and pushed her arm in deeper, dropping him to the ground with a wave of her hand... forcing him to watch. Her arm pulled back but met resistance. She glared and yanked harder, flustered as the heart in her hands wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong Cora? Too _challenging_ for you?" Killian snarled, hand clenched in the sand.

"Silence," a shard of magic hit him, knocking him unconscious and making Emma yell his name.

"It's admirable really... you're so enamored you haven't realized he was using you," Cora spat, yanking hard enough to make her gasp at the strange sensation.

"No... He wasn't. And to answer your question? He actually does care," she gasped and Cora went flying, skidding through the sand and over the edge of the whirling portal after a burst of light erupted from the space around her hand. Emma took a moment to steady herself, eyes immediately finding Killian; relieved to see him conscious and looking at her with confusion etched in his face.

"You all right Captain?" she grinned, garnering a chuckle from him.

"What was that, love?"

"I... I don't -" the color bled from his face again as she crumpled limply to the ground.

"Swan... EMMA!?" his throat tightened, every muscle in his body close to snapping as he limped over to her and froze, vision washed between Milah's lifeless body and her's. Agony resonated through ever nerve fiber, crawling up the inside of his lungs and strangled in his throat as his vision swam. A flash of hot white ripped through his shoulder, drawing teary eyes away as an arrow lodge in the sand.

"Get away from her Hook..." Snow's voice greeted him with the tip of an arrow and he yelped, feeling hands pull his good arm behind his back.

"What have you done..." Hands gripped either said of his face, violent eyes locked with his own broken watery ones.

* * *

-I've removed the last part of this chapter for revision. It will be added to the beginning of the next update. I got a couple reviews about Mulan's interaction with Killian and I am amending it. I realize she was a bit too rough given his condition. New chapter should be up sooner than it took me for this one.


	5. Chapter 5

_Given more than a few reviews were about Mulan, I went back and rewrote that part of the chapter. I've removed it from chapter 4 and added the revised portion here. I realized she was far crueler than needed and feel like this works much better with her character. I made sure this chapter was longer to compensate for the difference and wait on the last chapter :) _

* * *

"I didn't..." Mulan tugged his uninjured arm hard and Killian keeled onto his side, twisting against the sand as pained crawled through his broken ribs. His knees hit the ground and she relented some, realizing he was injured, but not willing to accept that he hadn't hurt Emma. She gripped a fist full of his hair and yanked his head back, throat exposed as she unsheathed her sword. That small movement lit his ribs on fire and he crumpled onto the sand. Mulan took a step back, but kept her sword out, watching as Snow knelt beside her daughter.

"Emma... Emma?" Snow shook her shoulders gently, relieved when she opened her eyes.

"Where's Killian!?..." she sat up and squirmed out of Snow's arms, mortified as she looked over at his motionless form.

"He was standing over you when we showed up... " Mulan interrupted, glaring at the prone pirate.

"And that made it ok for you to attack him? He could barely walk..." tears welled in her eyes as she rolled him onto his back, blood sticky on her hands from the deep cut in his shoulder. Carefully she propped his head up in her lap and ripped some strips of fabric off her shirt for his wound.

"He probably thinks I'm dead..." trembling hands wrapped strips around the cut on his arm; the white material already starting to blotch with crimson as their conversation replayed in her head.

"Are you sure he hasn't tricked you... or done something to you," Snow crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at him.

"He confronted Cora to protect me... He was helping us and you..." she locked her eyes with Mulan, rage bubbling, as she spotted Aurora's heart near where the portal had been. Softly she rested Killian against his rolled up jacket before grabbing the heart and shoving it into the warrior's hand.

"Take this and go," Emma stepped protectively between the warrior and her pirate. She mentally berated herself for thinking of Killian as '_hers' …_ but he had become exactly that. Mulan simply nodded and walked back into the thick foliage of the forest.

"Cora tried to take my heart but some kind of weird light knocked her backwards... She... She must have fallen through," Emma's mind slowly pieced together what had happened, the agonized look on Killian's face still haunting her.

"But Hook was working with her... don't you think-" Snow tapered off when she saw the tears on Emma's face.

"I know that look Emma... how long?" Her brow crinkled at the question; not understanding what her mother was implying. The realization settled over her features and she moved to sit beside Killian again.

"We can't be... you even said yourself he was-"

"People disapproving of me being with David never stopped me from loving him," she stood up and patted Emma's shoulder. "And I might not like … Hook -"

"Killian... his name is Killian."

"...Killian... But you say he's protected you. And it appears he risked his own safety to do so. I'm not going to stand in your way Emma," Snow smiled and knelt across from her, watching the shaky rise and fall of the pirate's heavily bandaged chest. Emma nodded and swallowed hard, furiously trying to wipe the tear from her face when she felt his thumb brush across her cheek.

"Emma?" her name seemed painful to speak, his voice cracking.

"I'm ok... I'm fine, I promise," his hand had slid over her heart, fingers curled in her shirt where Cora's hand had been. The soft thump of her heart beat beneath his fingers easing the ache in his chest.

"Is Cora gone...?" he felt her fingers lace through his and squeeze tightly.

"She fell through the portal... She's gone. But so is our way home..." she sighed, thumb stroking the back of his hand.

"The bean... Emma, the bean from the giant is still in my jacket. The water from the lake should restore it. If it works I can get us home... We can take the Jolly," his eyes had fallen closed halfway through his explanation, but he was still gripping her hand. She moved his head to rest in her lap, seeing him grin as she fished through the pockets of his jacket.

"You're incorrigible," the corners of her lips tilted up as she moved him back against the jacket and dipped the bean into the lake. Snow peered over her shoulder as she opened her palm, the bean now full of life and no longer looking shriveled.

"Now we need to get you back to your ship Captain," Snow crinkled her brow as both of them grinned, their inside joke going clear over her head.

"Aye, what kind of pirate would I be without a ship," Emma's hand slid around him as she helped him back onto his feet. Snow cautiously supporting his other side, still unnerved by his presence.

"It's at least an hour walk from here... through this valley and up over those hills... the ocean is on the other side," his feet were sinking slightly, the give of the sand proving to be hell on what little energy he had left.

"You won't make like this... just standing here is making you tired," Emma moved help him sit back down but he grabbed for her hand.

"I'll have plenty of time to rest later... it's more important that we get back to the ship. You're in danger out here in the open... If Cora were to find her way back..." he trailed off. Emma just nodded and they made their way past the lake, the trek up a the steep hill resulting in more than a few painful stumbles. His chest was humming with pain, every step slowly becoming increasingly difficult, even with their help.

"There she is..." Emma gave him a look... there was nothing in the water. The space around the small dock was empty. She pressed the back of her hand to his brow, feeling the heat radiate from it. Snow met her gaze and frowned.

"It's cloaked Emma... I'm not hallucinating," he interrupted their fussing.

"You still have a fever..." she brushed a kissed on his cheek, frown deepening when she felt heat against her lips. She shot her mother a look, suddenly terrified the arrow might have been poisoned.

"It was a regular arrow Emma... I didn't poison him," he looked between the both of them, trying to read the unspoken conversation that had just take place.

"And yes... I'm sure," she reiterated when raised an eyebrow at her. With a nod they made their way down the rocky hillside and onto the creeky wood of the the small dock. Killian pulled from their hold, having to wave Emma off as he as he reached out into thin air and touched something. Two surprised gasps sounded behind him as the Jolly Roger revealed herself.

"Nice boat," Emma grinned and slid back beside him.

"Ship, love," he settled down against her again, realizing the trip up the gangplank wouldn't be easy. It wasn't wide enough for them to walk side by side. He handed the rope to Emma and she pulled it open, coming to the same conclusion he had. She made her way up, along with Snow, and peered down at him.

"We made it this far. You're not going to let a little walkway kick your ass are you?" she prodded, hoping to instill some fight in him.

"I have no intention, love. I'm not one to turn down a challenge," _'no matter how much that challenge might hurt...' _he thought to himself as he stepped forward. His feet shuffled in by agonizing inch until he stepped down onto the deck and crumpled into her arms.

"Come on," she slid her arm around his shoulders, rewarding his effort with a kiss on the cheek. "Where's your room?"

"Down the stairs, on the right," her heart sunk a little at the mention of stairs.

"Just a little further. Then we can get your wounds bandaged properly and you can get some rest. Where do you keep your supplies?"

"There's some bandages and medical supplies in my room... if we run out there's more in the hold," his voice wavered slightly as they limped down the steps and through the heavy wooden door to the Captain's Quarter's.

His room wasn't as big as she'd imagined, but the massive four poster bed with black sheets was so him it made her chuckle. Her curiosity was itching to snoop around, but Killian's injuries were a more pressing matter. Snow stepped into the room behind them and helped Emma get him in bed. Killian bit back a wince of pain as his back settled against the soft mattress, his head resting back into his pillow as Emma started to unwrap the bandages from his chest.

"Ah...easy, lass," he gasped as she tugged the strips of fabric out from under him.

"Sorry," she frowned and glanced around the room looking for his supplies.

"In that chest beside the door. There's some rum, bandages and scraps of fabric," he watched her brow furrow, realizing that wasn't exactly what she was hoping to find. "Not much more than that I'm afraid... There's some fresh water in the hold, but the bandages are all I've got medical wise."

"We'll have to make due until we get home... It shouldn't take that long right?" she doused one of the rags with rum and started wiping at the cut in his arm.

"Couple d-... days," he hissed through clenched teeth, the rum burning as she washed the dirt and sand out. The bottle of rum clinked against his bedside table as she sat him up and wrapped his ribs.

"Gimme some of that, love..." he eyed the bottle, sweat beading on his forehead as his ribs protested her ministrations.

"Not too much," she scolded, watching him gulp a few mouthfuls after she'd handed him the bottle.

"Yes _mum_," he shot her a look and handed the bottle back, feeling the rum's warmth as it settled into his stomach and took the edge off.

"This should help with the fever," Emma fished around in her jacket pocket and handed him two pain relievers. He hesitated, eyeing them suspiciously before he swallowed them with another sip of rum.

"Now rest... or else," she smiled and helped him lay back down.

"What about the bean.. I thought you wanted to get home," Snow interrupted.

"You need to take it and toss it in the water... The Jolly will do the rest," Killian murmured, eyes already falling shut. Between the rum and pain relievers, he was quite comfortable. Emma nodded, Snow following behind her as she headed back up the stairs. The bean landed a good distance out in the water, the portal and ship seeming to spring to life simultaneously. The sails rose and unfurled, wheel turning as the Jolly moved closer.

"It worked," Snow was surprised... banking on him lying.

"Of course it did..." Emma's smile faltered some, reminded that most people didn't see Killian as she did. They still saw Captain Hook. With a resigned sigh, she moved back below deck and plopped in the chair beside his bed. She dozed off eventually, hand entangled with his and head resting on his bed. Snow smiled as she peeked in to check on her, reminded of herself... of Charming. She still didn't trust the man... but she couldn't deny the way they looked at each other. The sacrifices they'd made.

"Something wrong?" Emma said sleepily, eyes flicking to make sure he was still breathing.

"No, just checking on you. Didn't want the big bad pirate to get you," she smiled playfully.

"He's had me for a while now... I.. just didn't want to accept it. I left him... I left him on the beanstalk and he nearly died..." she stroked his cheek softly, throat tightening as she pushed messy brown hair out of his eyes.

"We all make mistakes Emma... what matters is what we do to fix them," Snow smiled, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Because I know True Love when I see it." Emma quirked an eyebrow, and glanced between Killian and her mother, lost for words.


End file.
